luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
All About Eve
|Next = |}}"All About Eve" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of .https://twitter.com/LUCIFERwriters/status/1039249561863172098 Summary When a jewelry designer is murdered, Lucifer and Chloe strive to solve the case without each other's help. Also, Lucifer reconnects with an old flame. Plot With the murder of jeweler Pablo Silva returning from the Middle East with a new piece, the Desert Mirage, evidence leads to Bashir Al-Fassad. Lucifer runs into Eve at Lux, bored of heaven and on Earth seeking stimulation, who used Pablo as a ride to Los Angeles. One of Bashir's men attacks Eve for the necklace and fails. Chloe and Dan, followed by Lucifer and Eve, go to Bashir's: Chloe calls in a favor Bashir owes Lucifer for information. A video from Pablo's phone reveals another girl on the plane who is identified as grifter 'Odessa'. Lucifer and Eve strike a deal: he will find the Mirage for Bashir to leave Eve alone. Both parties find Odessa in a bar fight, but she gave the necklace to an anonymous broker for auction. Lucifer finds the auction, but Chloe urges he help find the broker, revealed to be Turkish Pete. However, the real killer is Pablo's partner Toby Golden, who is swiftly arrested. Refused the necklace, Eve steals it without notice, and admits coming to Earth for Lucifer, accepting him as he is. Chloe, coming to see Lucifer, sees them kiss and is dismayed. Meanwhile, Linda's ultrasound shows her baby is a boy, but is shocked to learn her child will be the first Angel baby ever. Linda and Amenadiel baby-proof their ceiling, in case the baby flies. Maze announces she is moving in, and Linda calms down. Chloe also connects with Linda over knowing about the supernatural. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Inbar Lavi as Eve * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Nicholas Massouh (credited as Nick Massouh) as Bashir Al-Fassad * Alain Washnevsky as Turkish Pete * Chris McGarry as Toby Golden * Marcus Anderson as Donovan Co-Starring * Lafonda Baker as Uni * Bernardo Cubria as Pablo Silva * Ahmad Dugas as Security Guard * Ogy Durham as Odessa * Angela Hoover as Dr. Bette Crain Gallery 404_Script.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 17.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 16.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 15.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 14.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 13.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 12.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 11.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 10.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 9.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 8.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 7.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 6.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 5.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 4.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 3.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 2.jpg Lucifer All About Eve Promotional 1.jpg Videos Trivia *Eve claims to be the human who was in Heaven the longest, indicating she died before Adam. It is unclear however whether or not she died before Abel, as he went to Hell. Links References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes